Broken Ocarina
by Rareware0192
Summary: Oneshot - Linear plays her ocarina and accidentally dropped it and breaks it. Mag being the caring friend he is comes in to help Linear with the problem. Slight Mag/Linear.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Evolution or any of its characters/settings.

**Author's Note: **This fanfic will only be a oneshot. I wanted to make one while working with my American McGee's Alice fic so I decided why not make one of Evolution? The setting of this fic in particular is before the actual game, so hope you guys enjoy! :3

* * *

**" Broken Ocarina "**

The morning sun rose above the clouds, greeting young Linear as she walked by the garden she has been visiting nearly ever morning. She smiled brightly, observing each and every flower in the garden. The Launcher family's garden has always been beautifully decorated with white colored cosmos and several sunflowers here and there. Tending to the garden has always been a hobby of Linear, something she loved doing in her own spare time when she wasn't out with Mag doing Society assignments and earning money for the family.

When she was sure everything seemed in tip-top shape, she stretched her arms and dug in her pockets for the most precious possession she carries with her, given to her none other by Mag, her ocarina.

She placed the object on her lips and began to play her favorite melody, the one she plays nearly every moment. She always liked thinking that the flowers danced along to her melody as she played, and that this song was their favorite. The wind blew against the flowers making them move about as Linear continued playing the ocarina.

"Good morning, Linear," Gre greeted, moving towards the young, blonde girl. "I see you're playing your ocarina up bright and early."'

Linear closed her eyes and nodded in that cute way she always does, which had almost all the teenage boys in Pannam Town falling for her. Linear never paid much mind to them though, she always was with Mag since these past three years and chose to remain with him ever since. She liked having his company, he was always there for her when she needed him so she always made sure to do anything for him when he needed help.

"Good. The young master usually wakes in about an hour from now so I'm going to stop by Pannam Town and do some groceries and start up breakfast before he awakes."

Linear nodded and saw Gre walk off towards the town. Linear liked Gre. He was Mag's butler and adult figure in the house seeing how his father hasn't returned home yet. He often scolded Mag whenever the need arised, but often praised him for his accomplishments. Both Mag and Linear herself were too young to take proper care of themselves, so Gre took care of most of the household stuff.

The three together were nearly inseperable.

Linear returned to playing her precious ocarina, playing the same melody over and over. Sometimes she would switch a note here or there to find different rhythms and melodies, which the flowers would respond by dancing another direction. Linear giggled to herself and put her ocarina away when she was finished, looking over at the sunrise and then walk back inside the house.

As she walked in she found Mag in his pajamas walking down the stairs.

"Oh! Morning, Linear," Mag said smiling.

Linear simply responded by smiling and waving. Apparently Gre wasn't right this time around seeing as Mag woke nearly fifteen minutes after he left for groceries which made Linear giggle.

Linear walked towards Mag to give him a morning hug and they both sat down on the couch as Mag talked on about a dream he just dreamt. Mag has always been having the weirdest, yet funniest dreams to Linear. This time he dreamt about a dragon inside a ruins that he and Linear were both venturing through and the dragon would pop up out of nowhere and start dancing with the treasure in its hands. After it'd dance the dragon would fly away and both he and Linear would chase after it trying to get the treasure, but the dragon would usually run too fast. Then at the end of the dream the dragon would be cornered by both Mag and Linear and Linear played the ocarina, which would make the dragon change heart and give them the treasure.

Dreams like this always made Linear giggle, which Mag smiled to. To Mag, there's nothing like having Linear have a smile on her face all the time. She was his best friend and he'd do anything for her.

"Oh, I see the young master has already woke up," Gre said shocked. "This is a surprise," he then giggled.

"Yeah, well when you can't expect me to always wake up late," Mag said laughing.

Gre went to make breakfast as Mag and Linear both went outside, Linear having her ocarina in her hands.

"Linear, why don't you play a melody with your ocarina? Hearing you play always makes me feel happy," he said.

Linear nodded, and went to go grab her ocarina.

Splat!

Both Linear and Mag looked down and saw that Linear accidentally dropped the ocarina onto the ground. It broke into pieces. Linear almost looked like she was about to cry. Her eyes started watering and she pouted, picking up the ocarina and looking at Mag with a "sorry" face.

Mag at first looked upset, but then he felt bad for Linear. The ocarina was definitely one of her favorite things to play during her spare time and now it was broken, and it was the gift that Mag gave to her around the first few weeks that he met her three years ago.

"It's... it's okay Linear. I can fix it for you, please don't worry!"

Mag's face splashed on an assured smile, one that always brought Linear back into a good mood whenever she was in those rare moments of sadness. Mag held out his hands and Linear placed the pieces of the broken ocarina into his hand.

"Just you wait, Linear. This ocarina will come back to you looking as good as new!" Mag said heroically.

He ran off into the house, leaving Linear by herself outside. She sat on the blue bench several yards away from the household as she saw the morning sun covered by big, fluffy, white clouds. One certain cloud looked like the ocarina, which she pointed to. The next cloud she saw looked like one of the white cosmos that she tends to in the garden. This certain cloud made her giggle a little.

Then there was that one last cloud.

The one that looks like a certain friend that she's been travelling and spending time with these past three years.

Mag Launcher.

The cloud stood proudly higher above than the other two. When Linear saw this cloud, her whole mood changed back to happiness. The cloud even had a small indentation for where the eyes are supposed to be. Just as she was done looking at clouds, she saw Mag approaching her with his hands behind his back.

"Look what I got!" Mag said with a cheesy smile. Right then and there he brought the ocarina back out, fixed and polished like it's brand new.

Linear's eyes widened and they almost teared. She looked back and forth between Mag and the ocarina several times until she smiled and hugged Mag.

Mag blushed a little and scratched the back of his head like he always does when he's complimented or blushy. Linear took the ocarina into her hands and could feel that it's like it has never been broken in the first place. She placed it near her mouth and started playing her favorite melody, which Mag smiled to and sat down on the bench.

"Sounds good, right?" he said assuringly. She blushed and nodded.

Kind, caring, compassionate, and helpful. Four words if Linear ever spoke she would describe Mag as.

And of course, they remained inseperable.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Just a more cutesy fic I decided to write :3~ Hope you readers enjoyed. Also I don't really think I'd be getting much readers on this fanfic, if any, specifically because the last time the Evolution stories have been updated were back in 2006. Yeah, six years ago. Which is very shocking considering, although old, it's such a good RPG game. Anyway, R&R if you enjoyed! It'll help motivate me to write more stuff! ^_^


End file.
